suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Staff of killer7
This article is a list of all staff members credited for the development of the video game killer7 in the first credit roll. Cast * Dwight Schultz – voice of Harman Smith * Greg Eagles – voice of Garcian Smith * Michael Gough – voice of Dan Smith * Tara Strong – voice of KAEDE Smith * Jun Hee Lee – voice of Con Smith * Miguel Cabellero – voice of MASK de Smith * Benito Martinez – voice of Coyote Smith * Heidi Anderson – voice of Samantha Sitbon * Bart Flynn – voice of Christopher Mills * Jim Ward – voice of Toru Fukushima * James Horan – voice of Jean DePaul * Robin Atkin Downes – voice of Hiro Kasai * Cam Clark – voice of Andrei Ulmeyda * Chris Cox – voice of Gabriel Clemence * Alistair Duncan – voice of Curtis Blackburn * Masayo Hosono – voice of Ayame Blackburn (Mausu Promotion) * Debi Derry Berry – voice of Love Wilcox * Jennifer Hale – voice of Linda Vermilion * Kris Zimmerman Salter – voice of Punk Kid C * Jack Angel – voice of narrator * Steve Blum – voice of Kenjiro Matsuoka * Joe Lala – voice of Kun Lan Game Part Crew * Takashi Miyamoto – designer * Eisin Sasaki – designer (NewFrontierStudio) * Kumihiko Watanabe – designer (wa' s works) * Tadayuki Nomaru – designer * Takumi Miyake – character design 3D Animation Unit Studio "Dynamo" * Hiroshi Hirokawa – motion capture studio manager * Nobuyoshi Ono – motion capture tracking supervisor * Ken Ueno – motion capture operator and animator * Keisuke Maruyama – motion capture operator and animator * Saika Aoki – motion capture suits and markers 3D Real-time Event Animation Crew Animation Unit * Futoshi Nagata – storyboard artist ORBITAL LINK Inc. * Hideaki Sakado – director * Seiichi Tanabi – motion capture director * Isao Matsuda – designer * Issei Tokuda – designer * Tomoatsu Godai – designer * Masayasu Yokose – designer * Shinya Tazaki – designer * Kenzi Kumagai – designer * Kaori Takahashi – designer * Syunsuke Uematsu – designer 3D Modeling Unit Digital Zero * Takashi Kuwatani – chief designer * Hiroyoshi Osawa – designer * Souju Inaoka – designer * Naoki Hamada – designer Motion Capture Crew * Masashi Imanaka – operator * Henji Hata – actor (Rescures) * Emi Sugimoto – actor * Kentaro Shimazu – actor * Ryoji Okamoto – actor * Akio Maeda – actor * Ichiro Hada – actor * Mutsumi Kawamukai – actor * Shinya Shiota – actor * Hidenori Takei – additional "game motion" * Mitsue Nagasaki – additional "game motion" 3DCGI Crew * G-style – computer graphics movie Animation Movie Crew "Sunset", "Alter Ego" Xebec * Nobuyoshi Habara – director * Hideyuki Motohashi – animation design, graphs director * Xebec M2 – original drawing, finish, special effects, animation * Futoshi Onami – original drawing * Yoshinori Tokiya – original drawing * Keito Watanabe – art director, background * Klas – background * Keita Suzuki – background * Kazuo Kobayashi – background * Toshihide Kawana – background * Tomoko Sasaki – background * Minako Yamada – background * Yuri Takagi – background * Syuko Okutani – animation test * Miyuki Shimizu – Xebec M2 * Taeko Satomi – Xebec M2 * Shinko Tsurumoto – Xebec M2 * Hiroko Kaneda – Xebec M2 * Tayako Mitsuwaka – Xebec M2 * Xebec CG – shooting * Junichi Ito – editing * Jay Film – editing * Iwamamica – color scheme and specification * Mariko Kawai – finish test * Yuko Fukuda – finish * Hideaki Sakurai – special effects * Masaaki Ishikawa – mastering * J-Force – mastering * Junki Honma – 3D * Reina Morooka – product progress * Taku Kobayashi – product progress * Xebec – animation "Cloudman" Digital Frontier Inc. * Yusaku Toyoshima – CG producer * Naomi Ikoma – production manager A unit9 production * Ben Hibon – director, character design, backgrounds, compositing, scene animation * Piero Frescobaldi – producer * Roland Edwards – lead character animation * Jimeno Farfan-Gomez – lead character animation * Alex Jenkins – lead character animation * Joao de Abreu Dias Pires – character animation * Dominik Binegger – character animation * Laurie – character animation * J. Proud – character animation * Nick Tanner – visual effects Sound Crew * Soundelux Design Music Group – voice over * Amanda Wyatt – voice over business manager * Jacquie Shriver – voice over coordinator * Kris Zimmerman Salter – voice over director * Elliot Anders – voice over engineer * Justin Langley – production assistant * Hiroyuki Hamada – coordinator (T's music) * Kozy Tominaga – engineer (T's music) Symphony No. 41 in C, K. 551 "Jupiter" * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – composer "Gymnopedie#1" * Erik Satie – composer * Masafumi Takada – piano "Greensleeves" * Ren Yamazaki – whistle Capcom Staff * Akihiro Shimamori – development assistance * Hideki Shiojiri – development assistance * Naohiro Yamada – development assistance * Sigeki Kobayashi – legal affairs * Atsushi Nishino – legal affairs * Kazuhiko Inaba – legal affairs * Takayuki Sano – product management * Kohei Kubota – product management * Kunio Funahara – product management * Yoshiaki Iwasa – customer support * Yuji Ito – marketing * Tsutomu Masuda – advertising * Shigemi Komatsu – QA leader * Ryosuke Hagiwara – publicity * Takayoshi Terada – publicity * Takashi Kitahara – character rights * Tetsuya Ohno – character rights * Taiki Enomoto – character rights Special Thanks * Katsuyoshi Fukamachi * Tatsushi Fujita * Smokey's Gun Factory * Ox Kanto * Arms magazine * Nobuhiko Sagara * Masahi Ooka * Sako Kato * Hiroshi Nakaya * Chizuko Ono * Yukari Suwabe * Naoko Fuji * James Williamson – motion design * Aki Ohta – background model designer Category:Staff of killer7